This invention relates to a process for preparing 6-hydroxyethyl-2-alkylthio penem-3-carboxylate antibiotics (referred to herein as penems).
Penems are a recent addition to the family of synthetic beta-lactam antibiotics and have been prepared by laborious, time consuming, multistep processes which result in low yields and are thus uneconomical.
There is a need, therefore, for a facile high yield process for preparing penems which is economical.